


Close to You

by TheEmcee



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Complete, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Being close to Ral, as close as anyone could physically be with another, failed to quench Jace's thirst for the storm mage.
Relationships: Jace Beleren/Ral Zarek
Kudos: 7





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. This is a work of pure fiction.
> 
> A/N: I know that Ral is with tomik, but damn it, I love me some Jace/Ral. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy.

~...~

Close to You 

~...~

His fingertips glided as light as a feather over bare flesh, the touch making his lover tremble in his arms. Lips grazed along a neck and shoulders, leaving kisses as soft as dandelion fluff in their wake. He listened to his lover's beautiful voice making the most ethereal sounds as their bodies became one over and over again.

Jace heard himself moan against Ral's shoulder as he thrust into that familiar tight heat. His legs shook every time that Ral clenched around him, but Jace took his time. Ral was his treasure, his own angel, and he wanted to savor their love making. It was never about reaching climax; the love and adoration he felt for the storm mage overpowered that basic human desire. No, it was all about becoming one with Ral, being as close to his beloved as he possibly could be. 

The soft skin that he felt beneath his fingers was slick with sweat; he could feel the muscles quiver with every touch, every thrust. Ral's voice was right next to his ear, allowing even his softest moans and gasps to be heard loud and clear in Jace's ear while every hot breath ghosted over the shell. Hands that wielded lightning so effectively and that had created so many unique inventions were tangled in Jace's chocolate hair, tugging and pulling at the silky strands every time the mind sculpture rubbed against his prostate. Their chests were pressed together and Jace swore he could feel Ral's heartbeat. His lips trailed up from Ral's shoulder to his jaw line, kissing and nipping the flesh softly until he reached those gorgeous lips.

Each kiss stole Jace's breath away. He craved devouring those lips, massaging them with his own until his hunger for Ral was satiated. It never was. No matter how many times he made love to Ral, no matter how physically close Jace became to him, his thirst was never quenched. If anything, it increased exponentially each and every time. Jace wanted to climb inside if Ral's heart and meld with it; that way, he could be with his love always. That was impossible for him, however, so this was a close alternative.

Ral's legs were wrapped around his waist, keeping him close, but his strength was waning. Jace could feel those amazing legs tremble around him and it filled his heart with joy knowing that he was pleasuring his storm mage so well. A smile crossed his face and he swallowed Ral's moan with a kiss, drinking him in. He was a starving man, Jace Beleren, and his hunger only intensified the more love he made to Ral. His fingers breezed along the flesh of Ral's back before they dove deep into the salt and pepper hair he adored so much. It was far softer than his own and Jace thought that was fitting. He preferred Ral being ethereal and beautiful, inside and out, because to Jace, he was. 

To the outside world, they were barely allies; an Izzet Viceroy and the former Living Guildpact. But within their sanctuary, within this place that they called home, they were merely Ral and Jace. Within these walls, he was free to relax and be himself. In this bed, he was free to love Ral as much and as often as he was able. He was free to worship his lover and give him the care and attention he deserved. 

Words failed to describe just how much Jace loved Ral. Perhaps he was a man obsessed; perhaps he was mad with love. It didn't truly matter, not to Jace. Only Ral mattered to him here. The outside world ceased to exist; time was irrelevant. As long as Ral was by his side here, all was right with the world. So intense was his love that Jace feared he'd be unable to successfully translate it in his touch and in his voice. He need not worry, however; Ral understood him perfectly, he always did.

Jace thought he had known love before all of this. He thought he had achieved it, or something similar to it, with Liliana, but he had been so, so wrong. Ral had shown him love, had brought out such a strong love from deep within Jace that it threatened to overwhelm him at any given moment. Sometimes, touching, kissing, caressing, being with Ral wasn't enough for him. Even if they spent all day making love, something that they have done in the past on several ocassions, it wasn't enough. 

He knew that his love sometimes frightened Ral with its intensity. He was aware that Ral believed him to be obsessed. And he knew that Ral often failed to see just why Jace felt so strongly for him. That's why Jace tried to translate his feelings as best he could in bed. It was important to him that Ral knew he was loved and adored so much.

Jace rubbed Ral's prostate in such a manner that both he and the storm mage reached that sacred climax together, the kind that had them both seeing white and that, for a very brief second, merged their souls into one. In that second, Jace could feel everything that Ral felt. His mind was completely unguarded, as was Jace's, and he could see everything in that brilliant brain. For that brief moment, they were truly and complete one and that was what Jace craved so much. That was what satiated his hunger and quenched his thirst. 

Though their joined climax had taken their breath away and left their bodies weak and lightheaded, Jace didn't withdraw from Ral's body. This evening wasn't even close to being over and after a period of recovery, he began his slow, languid thrusts once more. If Ral had been trembling before he was quaking now, his body over sensitive and almost unable to handle the pleasure Jace was giving him. Almost.

Jace kissed Ral's lips, worshiping and utterly devouring them with his own. He lifted Ral up from his lap and laid him on the bed. This position would give Ral a brief respite as Jace continued their love making. Their slick skin rubbed delectably together in a way that sent static over their arms and legs. The wet sound that emanated from where there bodies joined was music to Jace's ears. His seed always made it so slick and easy to slide in and out of Ral's body; and the mere thought that he was pressing his seed deeper inside the storm mage's body only increased his desire.

Within minutes, they were both climaxing once more, though it failed to reach the heights of their previous one. But that was okay with Jace. They would have several opportunities this night to achieve that blissful climactic conjoining after all. For now, they would rest and regain their strength.


End file.
